Talk:Avatar's Favor
Removed discussion about Carbuncle Mitts bug from Avatar's Favor until upcoming patches determine that it is working as intended. Additionally, other comments pointed towards Favor reset upon rage being a bug, there is no evidence that it is not working as intended at this time. The current effects of favor have been documented on the main page. If you achieve a cap in a single Favour, say you get the max amount of Regen from Carbuncle and then do any Blood Pact, the Regen amount is reset to its default. ----- Study on the effects on SMN skill by Dekusutaa My base defense is 244 with Nashira Gages (18 def) @ 311 smn skill With favour on, my def maxes out at +57 or 301 Def (301-244 = 57) Switching out gages for SMN. Brcr +1 (16 def) drops my def 2 points to 299 def. @ 323 smn skill however in the next tick, my Def jumps up 5 points to 304 So 304 -242* = 62 def cap. *242 is base defense with Summoner's Brcr +1 I'm not sure if the results improve further to say 330 skill, but it's definitely tier based with a ceiling around 318 skill that gives you a bonus. *removing SMN. Earring to get my skill down to 320 flat from 323 resulted in no change in def bonus at +62. *removing Astute cape to get my skill down to 318 from 323 result in no change in def bonus at +62. *removing Astute cape & SMN. Earring to get skill down to 315 from 323 results in a change in def bonus to +57 *removing SMN. Torque to get skill down to 316 from 323 results in a change in def bonus to +57 *Based on Enilandera's study in BG, noting that the 4tick refresh from diabolos kicks in at 317 skill, and having confirmed there is no bonus at 316, 317 appears to be the magic number. ---- Titan's Favor * +25 def base when the avatar is initially summoned * caps at +57 def with skill 316 and below * caps +62 def with skill 317 and above ---- Carbuncle's Favor ''' *12 hp/tick regen at full strength with 311 summoning skill (does not include /WHM auto refresh) *15 hp/tick regen at full strength with 318 summoning skill (does not include /WHM auto refresh) ---- '''Diabolos' Favor *+3 mp/tick refresh with skill 316 and below *+4 mp/tick refresh with skill 317 and above Dekusutaa 06:21, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :Not sure of what SMN skill LS mate had, but he didn't have YY robe, after 1:30 of having diabolos out on darksday, perp cost was just -1. subbing bard of course allows for ballad for free diabolos on darksday only though. --Kinam 13:36, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Adventuring fellow Tested with carby's favor on a fierce attacker npc --Bertz 04:31, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Base def determines how much of a def boost you get right away once summoning titan. It is not just 25, I got 28 when i increased my base def. - Roux